The present invention relates to a latch mechanism for furniture or the like and more particularly a latch mechanism adapted to coact with a handle of steel furniture and belongs to International Patent Classification Class A47B88/00.
Drawers of furniture are provided with various types of latch mechanisms, but these latch mechanisms in general are complicated in construction so that not only they are expensive but also they tend to break very often.